Persona USA:Reset
by Golden Fires
Summary: What if Fear is Reality, Terror is the emotion of truth and Hate can change the course of history? A ship rebuilt but cursed by both the world and the gods, hated by some and a haven for others, the ship now debarks onto it's maiden voyage. It's final voyage according to history as the gods would have it. But sometimes humanity has other plans. Never fear the velvet room is here...
1. Chapter 1

Persona: RESET

_Chapter 1: Rising_

The sea was a dark green color as she walked along to waterline of Huntington Beach. The girl was wearing another of her endless collection of Anime t-shirts. The girl had her dark brunette hair tied into a ponytail. She had on jeans and sandals on at the time, as all of her belongings in the suitcase on her left side.

A soft tune played in her head as she hummed to her favorite song. The wind picked up and sand blew all around her as footsteps could be heard running in her direction. A man slowed down near and looked around. He was wearing a post office uniform and had a package that had the name Marcela (CELA) Armani on the package.

"Umm…'cuse me ma'am but do you happen to know where this woman is? I was told to bring it to her here but…I kind of have to leave and be at my meeting or I lose my job and oh god, oh goodness…" The man was clearly freaking out. The girl took the package and said, "I'll wait for her." The man then took off around the corner. The package was heavy in the girl's hand as she stared at the man on the box. She also, deep down, wondered why her own name was on the box. Her name was Marcela Armani and she is now eternally confused. She started the walk back to her room at the hotel; Slightly staring at all the people entertaining them self on the beach. But once she reached her room, she noticed that all of her family was gone.

She figured now was a good idea as to figure out why her name was on the box. The box was the holder of three smaller boxes and a book. Oh, and a pink letter.

The book was completely empty on all of its pages except the third page where the image of this symbol was there: (/#\$/#\). There was one line: Why the heck is this image in my head? –PDE. The symbol made no sense and could be written even on a simple text message…Cela chose to ignore it entirely and opened up the pink letter. The letter was…ominous to say the least because the seal had already been broken:

Dear Cela,

The Purpose of this package is to EnsuRe the time line goes unchanged and thingS are dONe the wAy they were supposed to be, but knowing you, that may not be much of a problem that you may haVe on thiS trip.

You see I know you better that you know yourselF. The way this works is that in fivE dAys from 0000 hours tomoRrow, everyone on the cruise you will partake one will die. If This is to not occur, you will bE tRapped in the time loop that I have cReated. YOu will be given one yeaR to solve the mystery on the ship. But it must be done in five days: meANing you will have 73 re-tries of the same five Days. In this box are ten pairs of contacts: allowing you and your eventual companions to see tHe symbol of entry.

After discovering the symbols: just the journAl to Track your progress: thE journal was made for this use. Remember two things: Nothing is all right on this ship and that you will never be alone.

Sincerely,

You

P.S. I believe that E

The letter ended as from the edge of the u in you to the E and below had been cut out. The Smallest box read contacts by ICAL Lenses. The second smallest box read Watch of time… The clock was digital and read the exact time, but one button reading QUEST changed the number to 366, one day more than a full year. The Third press of the button changed the 366 to 73, the number of re-tries. "What an elaborate hoax. The third was a newspaper article reading, "Explosion on Ravival ship Spire del grande." She could see hundreds of names including her own on that list, along with her families…in big bold letters on the bottom it read in red," THINK OF WHAT YOU HAVE TO LOSE ON THESE DAYS…"

Cela, feeling suddenly sick of it all, shoved it in the box and tried to sleep it all away.

2400hours

Location: Unknown

Cela opened her eyes to see an exact copy of her living room at her last birthday party, but everything was a heavy Velvet color. An older man with huge blood shot eyes and the longest nose in human history was sitting on the coach opposite of her. A girl with flowing white hair sat to the right of the older man. A single man, wearing a military uniform, stood next to me seemed to be both oblivious to my presence and arguing with the pair.

"Margaret! Are you actually agreeing with this! I mean that I know we are on a time schedule to defeat the three sons of NYX and the daughters as well, but why do you keep saying that the fall will never occur, the group will attack in less than a week! We have no time!" The man put his hand to his hand.

"We have it all to plan, the third wild card will act in your sted."

"Third…but there are only two…Yu! Minato! Where are you two?" The man ran off, never facing Cela herself and rounded the corner.

"Well, I guess it might be awkward now, but Welcome to the Velvet room. My name is Igor. I am Delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between Dreams and Reality, Mind and Matter. It seems you have a rather intriguing destiny." The man laughed. "Ah, It seems I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you."

The woman opened her eyes and revealed them to be a soft yellow, "My name is Margaret, and I will accompany you on your journey." She spoke calmly.

"I mustn't keep you to long, time marches on in your world. There may be such a time when a contract may pose us to meet again…" The world faded to blue and cela disappeared from the room.

The man in the uniform returned with two other males," So, she is the third wild card huh?"

"It would seem so…" The silver haired boy said. The blue one remained silent.

"Wait…isn't Reverse 13 there on R&R?" The blue haired one added.

"Yeah…he has ichor though, so he should be fine…" Said the military one.

"True…" The other two said.

Unwilling to allow the package disrupt her vacation, she hung out very closely to her family during the course of the four day, but turned five day cruise. However, on the dawn of the fifth day, it all changed.

Third person POV.

The door to room U-207 gave a soft crack as the lock was broken from the outside. A figure slowly and silently moved over the bed of Cela. Cela opened one of her eyes to see the silhouette's hand grab her mouth shut and almost dislocate her jaw in the process. The air felt as if it was literally being sucked out of her throat. The silhouette's left eye opened to show a solid yellow, not unlike those of Margaret's. Its other hand raised slowly to show pale white skin, on its hand was a scar of the symbol she saw in the book that she was given all those days ago. The figure spoke in the lowest, scratchiest and harshest voice that Cela had ever heard, "For the Sacrifice…We bleed, For life, We suffer, and For Progress We die." The scar glowed yellow and for Cela…It all went blank.

_**BGM: Border of insanity**_

Cela woke up in her bed on that fifth morning…dismissing every thing that she had seen as a bad nightmare, but when she stepped into the hall, all of the power went out on the ship, trapping her in total darkness, as ghostly moans seemed to echo down the hall. All of a sudden she heard her family's voice.

"Mom, the life boats are nearly all full, how will Cela get here?"

"LEAVE HER!" A giant voice yelled. Her family all nodded and the mom spoke," You and I have all we need right here… I mean we all know she was a total bitch anyways…I mean, dating at her age? I don't care if he waited for her. I wish she would die…or we can just leave her here…forever. Her mom had this sickly grin that just didn't look right. The family then disappeared from view.

"What is going on here?" Cela asked as she felt for walls that she knew were there but weren't there now. Her phone rang and she immediately answered the phone. "Hey, Cela…it's Trace."

"TRACE! I need someone to explain what is going on here…" Cela's mind was racing out of control at the moment.

"I'm sorry, but…you and I, We are done. You see…I sort of found some one else that I like more than you while you were away, so I will be moving with her family to Florida today. So, bye, I won't be waiting for you to return." The phone hung up and the dial tone was all that could be heard.

Cela sunk to her knees and cried… as tears slowly slid down her face, she hear the scratchy voice again, "MAKE HER SUFFER AND BLEED!"

A couple of her family members and her boyfriend Trace all reappeared with swords and knives chatting, "Die, die, die, DIE!" They were about a foot away from her when a synthesized voice yelled," Ichore! Mahama!" White pages surrounded the group and the family of Cela disappeared in a red mist.

The voice spoke, "Do you wish to see reality?"

She nodded and she felt the box of contacts land on her lap, "Then wear them."

The contacts cleared up her vision to see a man totally in black clothing standing above her, hand ready to help her up. He had green eyes and white skin, but the clothes and ski mask blocked everything else from view.

"Now it is close to the time…When that clock hand strikes six in the evening, slam your hand down on the clock face it self." The man slammed his hand onto his wrist to demonstrate. He then ran off to fight the last monster as she watched the clock face. 5:56…

**_BGM: Master of Shadow_**

The man breathed deeply as he withdrew his short sword from his belt and the gun that was in the holster. 'This monster is… Magician arcana… but that meant…so she's the fool huh. I guess the thirteenth arcana saves all fools…except Yu…but he's a boss so…yeah.' The man thought. The book was in the pack on his back so he could easily grab it. 'In fact…' he thought. Stabbing the sword into the ground, He grabbed the book and yelled, "Ichore! Ziodyne!" A blot of lightning, as if called by Zeus himself, Struck the monster. The monster was shocked enough for the man to grab his sword, run up and slash the monster in the chest, kick it down so he could use the revolver and end the monster in a red mist. The man grabbed the book as the clock face glowed. Cela Slammed the face of the watch and the whole world went white. When she opened her eyes, she was on the pier, getting back on the boat itself during boarding…on the first day. She looked at the watch "360/72". She paused, "but it used to say… 365/73. The five day cruise…and one reset later." She stared at the book still wondering what the hell was going on. All the while a man smirked, He looked at his watch, and softly laughed," And so it begins." The man stuffed his ski mask back into his duffel bag and walked onto the pier.

**Did you like it, is it crud? I would love some feed back, flames or not. Because I am a phoenix, and I rise from the ashes**

**GF**


	2. If I die

Persona USA RESET

Chapter 2: If I die…

"You know Reverse, if I die, will you carry on our dream?"

"Which dream do you mean sir?"

"Both."

"Yes, Colonel, without a second thought. I would refuse to live in this world otherwise, you've saved me from myself once already."

-XVXVX-

Cela came aboard the cruise ship, same as always, having, strangely enough, done this whole ordeal all before. She remembered it all, the gleaming insides of the central tower that made up most of the ship. If she remembered correctly, then she would meet most of her friends tomorrow. If she remembered correctly, she was a winner of the grand completion on the third day, the fourth day, she was the only one who was talked to by security about a bullying incident on the ship. Then on the fifth day, she supposedly almost died. When she entered her room on the upper deck: U202, she immediately fell asleep on the bed, passed out in utter and completely exhaustion.

She opened her eyes to a room off soft hues of violet and blue…The Velvet Room…"So, It was not a dream."

"No, my dear. It wasn't…I am terribly sorry, but my master is old on an errand at the moment, So, I will be the one to explain things. I am Margaret, we met the other day, but you may not have remembered me. In the coming days, you will hear the call to awaken and may be presented with a contract of sorts, in which I will summon you here again. Until then, present you with this. A blue key with a circular end and an inscribed V appeared in her clenched hand. She was about to ask a question until Margaret spoke, "Until we meet again. Farewell."

"But how did you?" Cela snapped up out of her bed. Blue key still in hand. She left for the club onboard Club H2O. The thoughts of the days before weighing heavily upon her mind. She went through the motions of entering the club and realized some people had already been there for a while, clearly eager to start doing something. First was a girl with light brown hair, which shined an almost blonde color in the rarely perfect type of lighting. Second was another female with light red hair that stopped it's vertical fall at her shoulders. She had green eyes versus the first girls brown and they were both around the same height. The two boys standing next to them were twins, as she had met them before. Cody and Derek were identical twins of Brown hair and blue eyes. The only difference is that Derek has a runner's build, while Cody is more rotund than that. Next was tony the IV, the man with short brown hair and a complete arsenal of bad nerd and amine based puns. Finally was Amanda, the biggest of our group, in all ways. Cela internally shuttered at the memory of the awkward boob conversation with all the girls in front of the guys on the third day.

Cela stopped in her tracks wondering where two more of her friends were: Izzy and Justin…She counted again: Erika, Emily, Cody, Derek, Tony, Amanda…. and that was all," I'm HERE!" Came Izzy's voice. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair travels to about mid-back, but was worn in front of her body, down the front of her arms. The night continued on like normal, She effortlessly becoming friends with Both Erika and Emily effortlessly, and after talking with tony at the bar surrounding the small circular dance floor in the center of the room, She took a look around for her group and saw Justin in the corner, looking out the window in the back. The waves splashed out at sea effortlessly as the star's light illuminated the entirety of the sea below. Justin turned his head slightly at his approach.

"It's a beautiful sight…isn't it?" Justin seemed to say to no one in particular.

"Rolling waves, colliding with a vessel previously of the deep, resurrected by nations as a paradise. However, we have taken a member of their loving family. And the sea is angry. Like how a surfer can get sucked under, so can the ship. The family wishes to return this vessel home. Are we so wrong as to deny a creature his family? To use him as we wish? Oh, I am sorry, I didn't see you there. My name's Justin…yours."

Cela was struck silent. The Justin she had met on the last cruise was dancing on the floor already, not being a complete introvert. Or this open-minded to try to reason with nature. He then got up and asked if I wanted to join the others? I accepted and danced with my new friends until around 1 am when we decided to go to the food court for ice cream and frozen yogurt.

The conversation was normal for the group, Erika joking with me, Toni stealing my phone to share Internet memes with Justin, Emily trying keep order with Justin and Amanda ruining all that by being the funniest person in the room.

This went on every night, as usual. The days were filled with mandatory activities, almost during the hours school would be in, so we hung out after activities at our various destinations. This was the norm until the night of the fourth day, I was dancing, with Tony and Justin and I saw Justin leave for a drink. He poured me on, as I asked him to a couple of minutes earlier. I saw him place it down and several people crossed in front of my vision. Next I knew, I was taking Erika back to her room because she wasn't feeling well at all.

I went back to grab my bag and meet the others for ice cream when I noticed the drink that was mine had a little umbrella in it, "Cute, but I am spoken for fella." She muttered as she took the umbrella out and she saw the note underneath the glass, "I See All." She took a second and thought, "I see all? I C all…wait." She looked in her bag and saw the Label on the box, "ICAL Lens." She covered up the "ens." And sure enough, "I C ALL…clever." She took a pair of them and saw something else on the card, the writing was gone, In it's place was a picture of a mask, half white and half black encased in a circle with spikes connecting the mask to the circle in all directions. A blue and black checkerboard pattern served as the background. Cela flipped the card and saw that the card was black save for a message," Awaken the fool." Written in red of course.

She also saw a time on the glass, "Friday. 7:00am, here. From your savior." This message was in blue. This gave the image of two different people attempting to communicate with her. Or so she thought. Erika came over with Emily and asked Cela if they wanted to go do something, due to it being nearly midnight, the trio just went to the cafeteria for some Ice cream/Yogurt, whichever one that they desired. Erika and Cela talked like normal, until Emily left early.

"You know, things are different here…on the cruise, I get to be away, away from the family and with actual people who understand me, I mean I have my church friends…but you seem to get it, you know?" Cela nodded and had another bite of the ice cream.

"But, it's nice, just to be with understanding people, even for a few days. I am gonna miss you Cela, I really am."

There was a crack in the air, "Thou art I, and I art thou…thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed with strength of the Magician arcana."

"The heck?" Cela whispered. Erika asked about what she said, and Cela responded, "Nothing, I thought I heard someone call my name. Oh god, It's 1 am! My parents are going have my hide. I gotta go sorry!"

RTRTRTRTR

Erika woke to a figure standing above her bed with a start, she tried to scream but her movements were not her own, but her mind was. She was sitting there staring into the yellow eyes of the silhouette in front of her as it spoke softly, as if to not startle her, "For the Sacrifice…We bleed, For life, We suffer, and For Progress We die." Then it went black.

Erika awoke on a stage of some kind that tilted downwards, as the crowd demanded her name out loud. "Welcome to preform or die!" The event were you perform to the best of your ability, or you fall off the stage to your death!"

"I can't perform."

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" The crowd screamed.

"No, I won't!"

"…Then die." The stage caught fire and froze as it seemed to destroy it self.

RTRTRTRTR

Cela stood in the club O2 central area as the man in black from days past arrived, hand extended, "Shall we go?"

The pair walked to Erika's room, the door wide open as the parents had left and let their child sleep. The victim of this cruise lied in waiting, as the man touched her head and opted her to do the same, "we are entering her mind, use your contacts, see the symbol from the paper on her head?" Cela nodded. "Touch it." The pair did and Cela saw it all once she landed in some kind of studio.

Erika stood on the stage, or rather was trying to not plummet to the crowd below. The stage appeared to be shaking and crumbling as the shadow, or more accurately, a balance scale used fire and ice to shred the floor to pieces

The man in black pulled out a revolver and a longer sword with an ornate handle. Cela watched, as he stood alone before the Knight on horseback. The knight charged at the man in black. The man rolled to the side and slashed the legs of the horse causing the Knight's horse of bones and armor to dissolve in to purple ash with a primal scream. The knight just raised his shield and strode towards the man. The man slashed just under the shield and caught the knight off balance, and pushed the shield back, a gunshot pierced the air and the knight dropped his shield, as his shield hand was severely damaged. The man in black just shrugged. The knight just threw his bag sword and it landed in the wall next to us with a loud and echoing thump. Cela just stood in front of Erika, as if to protect her. The knight sword dissolved in to a purple puddle and dropped two blue masks, the two masks, connected to the puddles, split into creatures that appeared only half way, the neck and arms made of the goo, the rest of the body was in the puddle. The book that was in arms of Cela, glowed softly. She looked at the book and it read Persona/Shadow Encyclopedia. The book had one glowing entry: The Cowardly Maya: Weak to fire, electricity, and wind. She heard a soft voice that caused her head to wrack in pain.

"Thou art I, I am thou… Thou shalt be to the one to lead in Salvation…AWAKEN!" Her body moved of it's own accord as she reopened the book and landed on a specific page with one word glowing incredibly bright, "Per…" She touched the word in the book, "so…" the page glowed blue, "na…" She slammed the book shut, the blue fire flaring from the book and enveloping herself and the area behind her. The fire causing a tall presence of a Singular Woman in a white robe with wings to appear. Tied to both her hands was a whit cloth that connected in a half ring behind her, a voice speaking, "Thou art I, and I am thou, I am Fujin, God and master of the wind. The figure swept its hand from one side of its body, causing the Maya to be physically cut in half as if the air cut up. The figure behind Cela vanished and the printed word on the page died down as the picture of Fujin appeared next to the word: Garu. The other Maya was simply petrified in place until it started to slowly approach the two, until it turned right and ran away, a tome of some kind on it's back.

Until now, the two girls had neglected to see that the man was still fighting the Knight from before, except both were bruised and heavily breathing. The enemy Knight had been even as tired as to take a knee and use it's sword as support. The man stepped back and looked into the chamber of his gun from the ammo wheel. "One shot, really?" The man shrugged and placed the gun to his chin and smiled, "So please just die." The gun went of and the man stumbled but remained standing as the red that came out, was not blood, but like crystalized glass. It splattered onto an invisible wall and flowed together into a pentagram, which solidified, and a knight appeared out of it, I knight exactly like the one it was fighting, "Ichore, Agilao!" The man shoved the hand with the gun forward like he was thrusting the shield of the knight's forward. The knight thrust his shield forward and the knight burnt spectacularly in sea of orange and red, until only ashes remained. The pentagram vanished and the man simply holstered his gun and walked towards the two, Erika cowering behind Cela.

"Your Friend is still at risk, and we have to find that shadow. The Maya that got away with the tome of sanity. It's a stone tablet that if shattered is not going to be good for your friend, she get sacrificed to the gods." Cela recoiled in fear.

Cela ran in there and saw the Maya there in the dark and the tome was on the ground, She opened the book and did the same thing that she did before as the Maya was again cut in two. The man picked up the tome and threw it at Erika, the tome morphing into a book as soon as it touched her. The man walked up and said in Cela's ear in a familiar voice, "Time's up." And he slammed down on her watch, resetting the cycle.


End file.
